


And so the Story Goes...

by BowieLover73



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowieLover73/pseuds/BowieLover73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated, fluff filled one-shots. Canon and canon-divergent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Alternate Ending

"I owed you one," Maggie said with a sad smile as she took a step back.  
  
Sydney grinned somberly and turned away, heading for the exit.  
  
Maggie's breath caught. Her heart felt like it was being held between a vice. She heaved a sigh, shaking her head. It couldn't end like this. Not after...everything. Jogging a few steps, Maggie took hold of Sydney's shoulder and turned her around.  
  
Sydney's face contorted with confusion. "Maggie?"  
  
Maggie paused. Gathering her nerve, she rushed out the words, "You get to me."  
  
Sydney frowned. "What?"  
  
Maggie let out a shaky breath. "You know how you said you've had patients that 'get to you'? Well, that's what you do to me." Maggie shrugged, allowing a small smirk to tug at her lips. "Minus the whole being pregnant and patient part."  
  
"Maggie..." Sydney huffed out a disbelieving laugh. She shook her head. "You're not making any sense right now."  
  
Maggie reached out and took hold of Sydney's hand. "Listen, I hold my tongue about a lot of things and I'm not the most aggressive person..." She tilted her head, smiling slightly. "Well, unless we're talking pastries; I will fight for glazed deliciousness."  
  
"Stay on track here, Lin," Sydney said with a raised, amused, brow.  
  
"My point is..." Maggie continued, moving closer. "I'm willing to let a lot of things go, but you're not one of them."  
  
Sydney laughed nervously, running a hand through her hair. "So I'm a 'thing' now?" She asked in an attempt to break the tension.  
  
Maggie gave her a stern look. "I'm being serious, Syd."  
  
Sydney swallowed hard. "M-Maggie...I--"  
  
"Please don't go," Maggie whispered. "Stay."  
  
Sydney's eyes darted towards the exit and back to Maggie. After a heavy beat she sighed, dropping her head. With shaky hands, she slowly set down her bags...


	2. Hypothetically Speaking...

Sydney burrowed further into Maggie's side as they cuddled in bed, watching cheesy films from the 50's--Maggie's idea.  
  
After a moment in comfortable silence, Maggie bit her bottom lip in contemplation. "Hypothetically speaking..." she began.  
  
"I don't live in the hypothetical," Sydney said impulsively.  
  
Maggie grinned, tilting her head down. "Humor me?" she asked her girlfriend.  
  
Sydney met Maggie's stare and sighed playfully, waving a hand for her to continue. "Okay. Continue, but I won't like it." She added, bringing her head back down onto Maggie's shoulder.  
  
Maggie nodded once with a triumphant smirk. "So hypothetically...if I were to say to you 'I love you', what would you say back?"  
  
Sydney's head whipped upwards, almost connecting with Maggie's chin. "...what?" she asked with bated breath.  
  
Maggie shrugged, biting back a grin. "Hypothetically. What would you say back?"  
  
Sydney narrowed her eyes. "Is this a trick?"  
  
"Are you Jewish?"  
  
Sydney's eyebrows shot up.  
  
Maggie grinned. "You answered my question with a question."  
  
Sydney blinked before breathing out a laugh. She shook her head, tension dropping just a bit.  
  
"So?" Maggie pressed with a raised brow. "What would you say back?"  
  
Sydney let out a small breath, cupping Maggie's face in her hands. "I would say...I love you too," she whispered.  
  
Maggie smiled before leaning in to kiss the redhead.


	3. World War Katz

Maggie was in the middle of pouring herself a cup of coffee in Zion's break room when Alex came rushing in making a bee-line straight for her.

"What did you do?" Alex said with no preamble.

Maggie paused mid-pour, quirking a brow. "Uh. Skipped decaf and went for the real stuff?" she said, holding up her cup.

Alex gave her best friend a stern look, crossing her arms. "I meant what did you do to Sydney? She's on her way here now and you've got less than twenty seconds to tell me what you did to make her so mad today."

Maggie frowned, setting the brew back into the coffee machine. "Nothing that I can think of," she said slowly. "She was a little grouchy this morning, but that's how she usually is until she gets her coffee fix."

Alex shook her head. "Well, I worked rounds with her and it's been World War Katz since we started." Alex shot her friend a look when she giggled. "It's not funny, Mags."

Maggie grinned, stifling a laugh. "I know, but 'World War Katz'. Sounds like we're about to be invaded by an army of Orange Tabbies."

"Talk to her," Alex said with a raised brow. "She's getting snappy with the patients and it's bringing morale down."

Maggie mock-saluted her friend. "I'll try my best, Sergeant."

Sydney chose that moment to make an appearance, she glanced between the two with a frown. "Reid, aren't you supposed to be with the patient in 203?" she questioned.

Alex turned to the redhead with a stiff grin. "Yes. Yes, I was just on my way."

"Being here, isn't 'on your way'." Sydney said, crossing her arms.

Alex nodded slowly. "Right. I'll just...get to that," she said. Alex turned to Maggie and stage-whispered, "Good luck, soldier."

Maggie bunched her face up as she watched her best friend practically run out of the room, leaving her alone with her girlfriend. Maggie offered Sydney a small grin. "Hey."

Sydney gave Maggie a blank look. "Doctor Lin," she greeted before heading to the vending machine.

Maggie's lips formed a silent "oh" as she set her cup of coffee down on a nearby table. It was never good to be cut down to "Doctor Lin" status. Something had to be really bothering Sydney. Running her hands down her scrubs, she made her way over to her angry girlfriend.

Sydney smacked at the glass of the machine. "Stupid machine," she muttered, watching as her bag of fruit snacks teetered but didn't fall from its place.

Maggie, using her height, rocked the vending machine slightly. The fruit snacks dropped immediately. "Takes a magic touch," she joked.

Sydney shot Maggie a glare so hard, the brunette felt compelled to take a step back. Katz reached down and snatched up her snack. "Nice to know you can commit to getting _this_ done at least," she said, brushing past her girlfriend as she headed for the exit.

Maggie grabbed Sydney's arm, turning her around. "Okay, what's going on?" 

Sydney sighed, stuffing her hands into her white coat. "Nothing," she said stiffly, looking up at Maggie with defiance.

Maggie fought the urge to roll her eyes. She opted to raise a questioning brow instead. "Are you mad at me?"

Sydney scoffed. "No, clearly I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose, releasing a sigh. "Sydney..." she took a calming breath, meeting her girlfriend's eyes. "What's wrong?"

Sydney stared at Maggie for a moment before let out an angry huff. "How long have we been dating now?"

The brunette frowned, wondering where this was going. "Two and a half years...why?"

"You have the bigger apartment, it's near the hospital, and your neighbors are incredibly quiet."

Maggie blinked. "Uh yeah?"

Sydney gave Maggie a look as if her girlfriend should be catching onto what was going on, but the brunette was at a complete loss. Sydney sighed. "Why haven't you asked me to move in with you?"

Maggie shook her head, as if to clear it. "What?" she asked with raised brows.

"Why haven't you asked me to move in with you yet?" Sydney repeated with narrowed eyes. "We're in love, I keep things clean, I do laundry, I cook...well attempt to," she threw her hands up in frustration. "Why?"

Maggie stared at Sydney with wide eyes before bursting into laughter.

Sydney glared at Maggie. "Great to know how you feel about the matter," she said side-stepping her girlfriend and stomping towards the door.

"No, wait!" Maggie chuckled out, taking hold of Sydney's arm and pulling her back. "I didn't mean to laugh," she explained, bringing her laughs down to a minimum.

Sydney shrugged out of her grip. "You obviously don't take this seriously."

"It's not that," Maggie said. "I thought we were already living together."

Sydney paused at that. "...what?"

"Well, you're over there every day, most of your clothes are there, and you even bought new bed linens," Maggie said with a shrug.

"I..." Sydney trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Wait," Maggie grinned. "Is that what had you so upset all morning?"

Sydney blushed, looking away. "Maybe...just a little."

Maggie chuckled. "Maybe a lot," she countered, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist and tugging her close.

An uncontrollable smile stretched across Sydney's face. "Okay, it did bug me a bit."

Maggie smirked. "You're kinda cute when you're mad."

Sydney shook her head, embarrassed. "I should probably go apologize to Alex." She sighed, running her hands along Maggie's arms.

Maggie nodded. "Agreed." She pecked Sydney's lips. "Better?"

Sydney smiled. "Better."

"Gonna call off the Orange Tabby Brigade?"

_"...what?"_

"Nothing."

 


	4. Maggie the Nose Killer

Maggie quietly crept into dimly lit on-call room. She smiled when she made out the silhouette of her girlfriend napping on a bottom bunk. Syd hated the top bunk; it was at a “ridiculously unsafe height” according to the Jewish doctor. Maggie just knew it was because her girlfriend was short—she’d never admit that aloud though. Sleeping on the couch is no fun.

Slipping out of her shoes, Maggie crawled onto the twin bed and slipped her arm around her sleeping girlfriend. Sydney jumped, nearly knocking Maggie off the bed. “Whoa there, it’s me,” Maggie said with a small laugh.

Sydney turned her head slightly. “Maggie?”

Maggie chuckled, giving the redhead a small squeeze. “Who else would it be?” She frowned playfully at Sydney. “Wait, have you been on-call room snuggling with someone else?”

Sydney playfully swatted Maggie’s arm. “You just gave me a small scare,” she whispered with a smile before letting out a sneeze. “Gah, excuse me.”

Maggie bit her bottom lip. “S’okay. Bless you.”

Sydney rubbed at her nose. “My nose is killing me…maybe it’s the new fabric softener they’re using on the sheets.”

“So…” Maggie began only to be interrupted.

“Wait,” Sydney said, turning over onto her back. “I thought you were done an hour ago?”

Maggie nodded slowly. “I was…I mean, I am. I just wanted to…wait for you before going home.”

Sydney smiled, leaning up to peck Maggie’s lips. “You’re a mushball.”

Maggie grinned with raised brows. “Doctor Mushball, that’s me.”

Sydney shook her head. She opened her mouth to reply but suddenly turned away and let loose another powerful sneeze. “Oy vey,” Sydeney grumbled, reaching into her scrub pocket for a tissue. “Remind me to talk to the janitorial department about these sheets.”

“Before you do that, I need to tell you something…” Maggie said, biting her bottom lip.

Sydney frowned, putting away her tissue. “Maggie, what is it?”

Maggie cleared her throat, propping herself on her elbow to hover over her girlfriend. “Well, we’ve talked about this in the past and…”

Sydney’s brows raised. “And…?” she pressed.

“I uh…” Maggie hesitated. “I know you’re kind of against it...”

Sydney rolled her eyes. “Mach es shnel (hurry up). Just say it, Maggie.”

“Right.” Maggie nodded, giving her girlfriend a nervous look. “I was in the courtyard and saw this baby kitten under a table.”

Sydney gave Maggie a look. “Maggie…you didn’t.”

Maggie bunched up her face sheepishly. “I kinda took the kitten back to our apartment.”

Sydney shut her eyes. “Maggie!”

“I couldn’t just leave her there!” Maggie said defensively with a light blush. “She could’ve froze to death.”

Sydney pointed a finger at her girlfriend. “Maggie, this is the third time you’ve taken in a stray cat. I told you, no cats. I’m allergic.”

Maggie smirked. “Kinda ironic when you think about it. Katz allergic to cats.”

Sydney gave her an unamused look.

Maggie dropped her head with a sigh of resignation. “I’ll call the local shelter and have them pick her up.” Maggie lifted her head, her lips pulled into a small pout.

Sydney pinched Maggie’s cheeks. “Try harder. That’s not gonna work, Lin. Go call the shelter and take a shower, you’ve got cat all over you.” Sydney dropped her hands nodding towards the exit.

Maggie sighed again. “Fine. Fine…” she said with a tiny grumble. “Kiss?”

Sydney pulled Maggie in and brought their lips together in a gentle yet firm kiss. Pulling back quickly, she turned her head and sneezed. Sydney groaned, pushing at Maggie's shoulders. “Get outta here, you’re killing my nose.”

Maggie gave her girlfriend an apologetic grin before clambering off the bed and putting on her shoes. She released a curious hum as she headed for the door. “From Mushball to Nose Killer in two minutes flat,” she said to herself. “Impressive...”

Sydney watched her go with an amused smile and quiet giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words and kudos! Feel free to leave a prompt. :)


	5. Defining Us

Maggie’s back was shoved roughly into a wall of shelves, rattling various medical equipment for a moment.Her eyebrows peaked as she smirked. “Somebody’s eager,” she quipped.

Sydney gave Maggie a look, stepping into her personal space. “Shut up, Lin,” she whispered before bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

The dark and small supply closet became filled with breathy moans and quiet giggles. Hands roamed under scrubs and clutched at disheveled hair. Sydney pressed closer to Maggie, wrapping her arms around the doctor’s neck.

Maggie pulled back slightly, licking her lips. “Wait, wait, wait,” she whispered.

“What?” Sydney whined, chasing Maggie’s mouth with her own. “We only have three minutes before we need to head back,” she said, bringing their lips together once more.

Maggie moaned, giving in for a moment. “Mm!” she protested, as she came to her senses. She pulled away again, taking a step back this time. “We,” Maggie paused, clearing her throat. “We need to talk.”

Sydney frowned. “Talk? Talk about what?” she asked through labored breaths.

“This,” Maggie said, waving a hand between the two of them. “We’ve been doing this for a month ever since you came back from Tel Aviv and…we still haven’t given it a name.”

Sydney swallowed, nodding slowly. “Okay,” she took a deep breath. “What should we call it?”

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I mean…we’ve never really been just friends, but we’ve never really dated? Is there an inbetweeny name?”

Sydney huffed out a chuckle. “Inbetweeny? Really?”

Maggie grinned before shifting into a more serious countenance. “I really like you, Sydney,” she said quietly. “I don’t…want to be just a hook up for you or an inbetweeny friend with benefits.” Shepursed her lips, looking Sydney in the eyes. “I want more.”

Sydney rubbed at the back of her neck, taking a step closer. “So…” she began, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets. “Are you saying you want to date me?”

Maggie took a step closer as well. “Well…yeah.” She said, ducking her head to meet Sydney’s eyes. “If you want to…do you?”

Sydney blushed as a smile overtook her face. “I do.”

Maggie smiled, wrapping her arms around Sydney’s waist. “That was a lot easier than I thought it’d be,” she said with a small laugh.

“And I’m happy for you both,” said a voice from the door.

Maggie and Sydney’s headswhipped to the side where Zachstood with crossed arms and a grin.

He nodded towards something behind Maggie as he continued, “It's about time. But I’m gonna need those bandages and your butts in the E.R. We have a six-car pileup in route with a lady in her 2nd tri. Get moving.” Zach turned to leave. “Congrats, former inbetweenees,” he called over his shoulder.

Sydney dropped her head onto Maggie’s shoulder. “We’re never gonna hear the end of this are we?” she groaned, tucking into Maggie’s neck.

Maggie grinned. “Nope,” she said, dropping a kiss on the side of Sydney’s head.

"We should get out there," Sydney said, lifting her head with a sheepish grin.

Maggie tilted her head. "Go ahead, I'll get the supplies."

Sydney leaned up, dropping a kiss on Maggie's cheek. "See you out there," she said, pulling back with a grin before exiting the small room.

Maggie smiled after her, turning to grab some bandages.

Alex ducked her head inside the room from the hallway. "Oh, Maggie!" she said. "Have you seenSydney? I need her for a consult."

"Just missed her," Maggie replied, tucking the medical equipment under her arm as she joined Alex in the hallway. "My girlfriend'sheaded to the E.R., so am I. We've got a major pileup," Maggie said, wiggling her eyebrows with glee.

Alex sighed. "Ugh. Jealous," she said before frowning. "Wait, did you say 'girlfriend'?"

Maggie grinned with a nod. "Mmhmm."

Alex smiled, giving Maggie a small side-hug. "That's great! It's about time."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, "You're the second person who's said that."

Alex gave Maggie a somewhat apologetic look. "Oh. Well, we sorta had a pool going on when you two would make it official."

Maggie scoffed. "You're betting on my love life?"

Alex shrugged. "Shahir's idea plus it gets slow here sometimes," she offered as they entered the E.R. "A few years from now it'll probably be marriage proposals. How high are the chances of one of you two popping the big question?" Alex asked jokingly.

Maggie caught Sydney's eye as they stepped over the threshold. Sydney smiled at her, making Maggie's heart skip a beat and sing at the same time. A slow smile stretched across her lips. "Pretty high," she whispered.


	6. Kiss the Cook

Sydney eyed the various ingredients on the counter with trepidation. “Tell me again why we’re doing this?” She asked, turning to look at Maggie with a frown.

Maggie grinned. “Because this is the first time your parents have agreed to come over since we’ve moved in together and you wanted to impress them with a homemade meal.”

Sydney shut her eyes, dropping her head. “Right…that.”

Maggie chuckled lightly, placing comforting hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. “We’ll get through this together.” Maggie said with a small sigh, looking at the ingredients, “Even though it was _your_ idea to cook for this Rush Mufasa holiday.”

Sydney narrowed her eyes. “Rosh Hashanah,” she corrected, running a hand through her hair. “And I didn’t see you trying to stop me when I agreed t-to…” she waved a hand at the counter. “This!”

Maggie gave her a patronizing look. “It'll be fine.”

“Maggie, we can’t cook.” Sydney deadpanned. She shook her head. “I should just call this off. This was a bad idea,” she said, turning to leave.

“Hey, hey! Nope!” Maggie took hold of her girlfriend’s shoulders and steered her back towards the kitchen. “You’re not going anywhere, Lady. We’re doing this together.”

Sydney groaned. “We’re gonna poison my parents.”

Maggie grinned, giving Sydney a look before picking up the recipe. “So is this like a traditional family recipe for Sweet Apple Noodle Kugel?” she asked, eyeing the paper with a raised brow.

Sydney nodded, rolling up her sleeves. “Yep. A Katz favorite. We have it at almost every gathering. It’s a special family dish.”

“Special _family_ dish, huh?” Maggie said as she looked up at Sydney with a raised brow. “You sure I’m allowed to look at it?” She asked, waving the paper.

“Yeah,” Sydney said with a somewhat timid shrug. “You’re my family, so…you’re allowed.”

Maggie bit back the giant smile that threatened to spill across her lips. She nodded once and turned to the ingredients, clasping her hands together. “Okay, let’s get started.”

Sydney blew out a nervous breath, stepping up to the counter. She picked up the recipe. “Alright…cook and drain the noodles, then mix in oil,” Sydney read.

“Easy,” Maggie said, opening up the box of uncooked noodles and dumping all of the contents into a large pot of water.

Sydney jumped back as some water splashed onto her blouse. “Maggie!”

Maggie cringed. “Sorry! Here, let me just…” she made a feeble attempt to dry Sydney’s front with her hand. Maggie paused, tilting her head as she examined the water spots with interest. “Are you not wearing a bra?”

“Hey!” Sydney swatted Maggie’s shoulder. “Concentrate,” she said, grabbing a paper towel to dry herself off as best as she could. “Isn’t that water supposed to be boiling first?”

Maggie pursed her lips, nodding as her eyes trailed off in thought. “That would make more sense, wouldn’t it?” she said, turning back to the stove and setting it so the water would come to a boil. “When you think about it, it’s a good thing it wasn’t boiling. I’d be treating second degree burns right now.”

Sydney tossed her paper towel away. “Lucky me,” she muttered, sliding on a _Kiss the Cook_ apron. “We’re already off to a terrible start.” Sydney said with a sigh.

Maggie studied her girlfriend silently for a moment. “This has really got you worried, hasn’t it?” she asked with concerned eyes.

Sydney’s shoulders dropped. “Well, you know how my mom and dad have been about us…they tolerate it, but I know it’s not what they want.” Maggie nodded sadly, as Sydney continued, “But this...the invitation, the dinner…this is a big deal. They’re extending an olive branch for some reason.”

Maggie grinned. “It’s because they love you.”

Sydney nodded, looking down. She let out a small laugh. “It’s probably also because there’ll be a free meal in it for them and I know they can’t turn down anything with ‘free’ attached to it,” she said with a small smirk.

“My kind of people,” Maggie said with a wink. She looked at the noodles, stirring them a bit. “So these look about done. What’s next?” Maggie asked as she drained the noodles and mixed in the oil.

“Grate the apples,” Sydney said, eyes scanning the recipe. “Which we’ve already done.” She picked up the small bowl of grated apple slices, dumping it into the mixing bowl.

Maggie peeked over Sydney’s shoulder. “Add eggs, sugar, cinnamon and salt to mixture,” she read, picking up the items as she went. She handed them off to Sydney with a smirk.

Sydney frowned playfully as she added the ingredients in the bowl. “What’s with the smirk, Lin?” she asked, picking up a mixing spoon.

Maggie shrugged. “No reason,” she said coyly. As Sydney began to stir, Maggie moved to stand behind her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Sydney’s middle, resting her chin on her shoulder.

Sydney leaned back into Maggie impulsively as she stirred.

Maggie dropped a kiss on the side of Sydney’s neck. Sydney’s breath hitched. Maggie placed another kiss along her girlfriend’s jaw line.

“Maggie…” Sydney whispered in warning, tilting her head. “What are you doing?”

Maggie grinned into soft skin. “Kissing the cook,” she said, trailing kisses along Sydney’s neck as she tightened her hold around her waist.

Sydney’s eyes slid shut. “No, you’re oh…you’re _distracting_ the cook,” she said as her hands went lax. The spoon slipped from her hand clanking against the bowl and onto the edge of the counter, sending a small chunk of the mixture into the air.

Sydney’s eyes flew open when she heard a small gasp from Maggie. She turned around and bit back a laugh as she covered her mouth in shock.

Maggie stood frozen as egg yolk and bits of the mixture slid down her face. She narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. A small burst of laughter slipped from Sydney.

Maggie pursed her lips, bringing a hand up to wipe off her face. “I don’t remember reading anything about Kugle facials in the recipe,” she said, shaking the gunk off her hand.

“It was an accident!” Sydney chuckled, grabbing a paper towel. “I’ve got it,” she said, wiping off her girlfriend’s face. “Besides, it’s your fault. You shouldn’t have distracted me. What brought that on anyway?”

Maggie scrunched up her face as Sydney raked over it with the paper towel. “Mmmf smmm mmm smxy ffumm.”

Sydney dropped her hand. “Come again?” she asked with a frown.

“I said, you made stirring look sexy,” Maggie said with a grin. “I couldn’t resist.”

Sydney rolled her eyes playfully. “What am I gonna do with you?” She whispered, linking her hands behind Maggie’s neck.

Maggie’s eyes sparkled. “Whatever you want.”

Sydney quirked a brow. “Really?”

“Mmhm,” Maggie said, leaning in towards her girlfriend.

Sydney grinned flirtatiously. “I just might take you up on that...”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie moved to close the distance between them.

Sydney leaned back last second, pressing a finger against Maggie’s lips. “After we finish.”

Maggie sighed, pressing a kiss against the pale finger. She relented, pulling back. “Then let’s get this done with,” Maggie said, turning back to the mixing bowl. “We’re gonna make the best Kugle you’re parents have ever tasted.” Maggie suddenly frowned. “Did that sound sexual? That sounded kinda sexual…ew. Okay, let’s just get back to this,” she rushed out, picking up the recipe.

Sydney shook her head, releasing a small chuckle as she watched her girlfriend with adoration. All of the stress and worry from earlier melted away. Maggie always had the effect on her—it was like magic.

Or maybe it was love?

Taking a step forward, Sydney pressed a kiss against Maggie’s cheek. Maggie grinned, turning to Sydney with a questioning look.

Sydney only smiled in response.

Yep. Definitely love.


	7. Falling All Over Again

“How is she, is she okay?” Sydney said as she rushed into the hospital’s hallway corridor where Shahir stood patiently waiting.

She peeked through the window and spotted Maggie sitting up in bed with a bandage wrapped around her head, chatting with Alex. “I told her not to go ice skating, she’s horrible at it,” she muttered, releasing a sigh. “Too dangerous.”

Shahir shook his head, “Actually not many injuries are reported for ice skating. Unless you’re talking figure skating, then yes, that is slightly more dangerous. Maggie’s instance was just stupidity,” he said with a nod.

Sydney shot him a glare.

Shahir shrugged nonplussed. “Who tries to do a jumping spin when you can hardly skate to begin with?”

Sydney sighed. “My girlfriend, apparently. Is it anything serious?” She asked, crossing her arms. A nervous habit of hers.

“She’s suffering from a mild concussion because of the fall. No bleeds and no permanent damage,” Shahir informed, holding up Maggie’s CT scan.

“Oh thank God,” Sydney said, releasing a huge sigh of relief.

“That’s the good news.”

Sydney’s head shot up. “Good news? Is…does that mean there’s bad news?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Shahir began. “Because of the concussion, she’s having some memory issues.”

“What?”

“Temporary amnesia,” he elaborated. “She had no idea who any of us were when she woke up an hour ago.” Shahir looked down briefly. “It should only last a few hours, maybe a day.”

Sydney’s eyes widened with surprise. “Oh, Maggie…” she whispered, looking through the window again. She turned back to Shahir. “You’re sure it’s just temporary.”

“Absolutely.”

Sydney nodded, taking in a deep breath. “I should go see her,” she headed towards the door, but stopped when Shahir placed his hand on her shoulder.

“She’s very guarded…” He said. “She’s yet to really open up to anyone. I’d proceed with caution if I were you. She’s not herself.”

Sydney swallowed. “Okay,” she said. Opening the door, her lips tugged into a cautious smile as Maggie’s eyes landed on her. “Hey, Maggie.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. She reached out blindly and tugged on Alex’s arm. “Nurse.”

“I’m a doctor,” Alex corrected.

“Whatever. Get me some meds,” Maggie said with a frown as her eyes tracked Sydney’s every movement. “I’m seeing stuff. Can concussions do that? They can do that, right?”

Shahir rushed over, inspecting Maggie’s eyes. “What is it? Are you seeing spots?”

“No, an apparition.” Maggie said, gently pushing Shahir’s prodding hands away. She nodded her head towards Sydney. “A really hot looking apparition…angel…or something.”

Sydney blinked, turning to look at Shahir. “You call _this_ guarded?”

Shahir shook his head at a loss for words.

Alex smirked. “That’s not a ghost or an angel, Maggie. That’s Doctor Sydney Katz, your _girlfriend_. The one I told you about,” she said, placing a hand on Sydney’s shoulder and nudging her forward.

Maggie's eyebrows pitched. “I scored a hot doctor?” She asked to no one in particular. She grinned with a proud nod. “Go, me.”

“And on that uncomfortable note,” Shahir took hold of Alex’s shoulders and steered her out of the room as he continued over his shoulder. “We’ll leave you two alone.”

When the door shut, Sydney suddenly felt wracked with nerves. It oddly felt like being on a first date with Maggie. Nervous giggles, awkward silences, and blushing faces. She swept a stray piece of red hair behind her ear as she looked elsewhere.

“You can come closer, y’know?” Maggie said, shifting over in the bed and patting the spot beside her. “I don’t bite…” she paused with a raised brow. “Or do I?”

Sydney swallowed back a grin, opting not to answer that question. She cleared her throat as she took a seat beside her not-so-much-there girlfriend. “So…how’s your head?” Sydney asked, meeting Maggie’s eyes.

Maggie only stared at her in silence.

Alarmed, Sydney leaned forward. “Maggie? A-Are you okay?” she asked frantically.

Maggie grinned slowly. “Wow.”

Sydney frowned. “What is it?”

“Nothing it’s just…” Maggie licked her lips, searching for the right words. “I must really love you.”

Sydney’s jaw dropped. “I..uh..w-well, we’ve…we haven’t said the words….yet.”

Maggie grinned, finding Sydney’s flustered state endearing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.”

“No, no it’s fine. I’m not upset,” Sydney said, shaking her head as a blush coated her cheeks.

“I just figured I had said something already,” Maggie said with a sheepish grin. “Every time you look at me…my heart flutters. It’s like I’ve got butterflies in my chest or something.”

“That’s…” Sydney chuckled lightly, looking away bashfully. “That’s sweet,” she whispered, meeting Maggie’s eyes with a grin.

Maggie smiled. “There they go again.”

Sydney tilted her head. “What?”

“The butterflies,” Maggie said softly, gazing adoringly at Sydney.

Sydney looked away again, feeling like a teenage girl with her first crush. She shook her head, grasping Maggie’s hand softly. “You should get some rest; you took a really hard fall.”

Maggie grinned. “Kinda feels like I’m falling right now.”

“Okay, enough!” Sydney chuckled, pointing at Maggie. “My cheeks are about to combust from heat, stop. Sleep.”

Maggie smiled before sobering. “…will you stay with me?”

Sydney nodded, squeezing Maggie’s hand. “Always.”

"...and a kiss?" Maggie asked as her eyes slid shut.

Sydney smirked, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Hmm, I thought you were a doctor."

Sydney frowned. "I am."

Maggie shrugged, eyes still closed. "Then you should know your anatomy better. My lips are down here," she said pointing at her lips then to her forehead. "Not up there."

Sydney rolled her eyes playfully. "Your concussion has done nothing to curb your stubbornness."

Maggie lazily opened one eye. "I want a redo."

Sydney grinned. "Get some rest."

Maggie sighed, shutting her eyes once again. "Fine."

"I promise you'll get your redo when you wake up." Sydney said, brushing some hair from Maggie's face.

"I'm gonna remember you said that."

Sydney chuckled. "You probably actually won't."

"...touche."

 


End file.
